Bewitching The Devil Adaptada
by Nayra-chan X3
Summary: Leed la Sinopsis :3 (No tiene nada que ver con VK, solo que cogí a Zero y a Kaname por lo que la puse aquí...Igualmente leanla..)
1. Sinopsis

**¡Buenas! Pues solo decir que espero que os guste este Fic. Es el primero que subo. Y por favor, leed el Disclamer atentamente porque hay información interesante. Y bueno, dejad reviews, dadme críticas y eso :3**

**Por si no sabéis esto:**

**_ : aquí va tu nombre**

**(N/a): Nota de la autora o en este caso de la adaptadora X'D**

**Disclamer: Este Fic NO es mio. Los dos personajes masculinos pertenecen a Matsuri Hino (si hubieran sido míos Zero ya habría sido violado en el primer capitulo de VK X'DDD) Y la Historia pertenece a Fifí por lo que ES ADAPTADA. Y no tiene nada que ver con VK.. Lo puse aquí por haber cogido los personajes..**

¡Hola!, me llamo _ Antor, tengo 16 años y soy bruja. No, nada de magos, hechiceros y sacar conejos del sombrero, solo bruja. Tranquilos, no se asusten, no soy vieja ni tengo el pelo pajoso y blanco… Tampoco tengo una nariz enorme con una verruga monstruosa en ella, nada de sombreros puntiagudos ni de volar en una escoba por las noches, no, realmente no soy parecida a nada de lo que Hollywood invento. Aunque la parte de las pociones es cierta.

Mi herencia de bruja blanca viene de generaciones… Mi mamá es bruja, mi abuela es bruja, y mi bisabuela también, no conocí a la madre de esta así que solo conozco hasta ahí pero supongo que ella también debió haber sido una bruja sino no tendríamos nuestros poderes, ¿no?

Las brujas blancas son buenas, ya saben, nada de pactos con el diablo ni maldiciones, es más, las blancas se dedican a todo lo curativo, se encargan de ayudar a sanar a las personas que no han tenido respuestas medicas, sin embargo yo no soy buena en eso, se me hace más fácil el lado oscuro, ya, no soy malvada solo que me siento más conectada con el otro lado, al igual que mi abuela, nadie maldice mejor que ella. Mi mamá ya casi se retiro de esto, se enterró en lo común y habitual, prácticamente es una mujer trabajadora de clase media ordinaria, ya no usa sus poderes, no tanto, solo los utiliza para cosas tontas como adivinar dónde está tal cosa que no encuentra o sus visiones del futuro para anticiparse a algo malo y también sigue viendo apariciones, fantasmas y espectros, pero no recuerdo la última vez que hizo un hechizo, mi bisabuela se retiro de esto hace tiempo, creo que ni siquiera sabe que yo herede estos poderes, si mi madre no me hubiera contado que la madre de mi abuela era bruja yo lo hubiese pasado por alto, es totalmente bondadosa tiene 91 años y sigue realmente bien a pesar de su edad, ella si es totalmente una bruja blanca es súper amable y siempre uso sus poderes para bien, mi abuela no es blanca, al menos yo lo considero así, no hace cosas buenas por los demás. Bueno, solo a veces pero a gente de su círculo familiar, a la comunidad la maldice, yo pienso que no hay caso, nunca fue una bruja blanca y jamás lo será, dice que yo soy igual que ella, por más que mi madre insista en que use mis poderes solo en lo curativo, no puedo, maldije dos veces, fue totalmente fácil y lo más importante es que funciono, no mate a nadie, no fue nada grave.

Volviendo al punto, no sé lo que soy, obviamente no soy una 'doctora milagrosa' pero tampoco quiero entregarme a la oscuridad, las consecuencias serian graves.

**Pues eso es todo, hoy subiré también el primer capitulo de esta novela n.n**

**Sayo~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Y aquí el Primer Cap :3 Espero que os guste n.n (si hay faltas de ortografía no son mías... son de la autora X'D)**

Que mal, las vacaciones ya casi terminan, no nos queda mucho tiempo libre, 3 días, eso es lo que falta para volver a clases, lo que significa levantarse temprano, claro está que contra mi voluntad. Me dirigía a casa de mis primas, las hermanas Sammy y Fabb. Si ellas serian brujas no haríamos esta ''pijamada'' de pizzas y películas sino de pociones y trucos, pero no lo son, al parecer los poderes solo se transmiten de mujer a mujer, verán la cadena es así: La madre de mi bisabuela le paso sus poderes a ella, mi bisabuela le paso sus poderes a mi abuela y a su hermana Viv, la cual nunca tuvo hijos, mi abuela dio a luz a tres niños y una niña, mi mamá, y ella me paso sus poderes a mí. Uno de los tres niños que tuvo mi abuela es el padre de mis primas y como no funciona con hombres los poderes se anularon, dejando a Sammy y a Fabb como chicas normales. Toque timbre y los pasos de Fabb, mi favorita, se acercaban cada vez mas.

Fabb: Hey _*! -Me dio un abrazo y un beso- ¿Como estas? No volviste a ver a ese fantasma de nuevo, ¿cierto? -Se burlo haciéndome pasar-

No sabían mucho de mis poderes, yo se los mencione, pero no se creyeron del todo la historia, ellas creen en fantasmas, un poco, lo suficiente como para decirme que solo es un espíritu solitario, que no me hará daño y que cualquier cosa le pida ayuda al padre del pueblo.

Tu: Muy bien, Fabb. -Entrando- Ya, cállate, lo vi una vez más pero eso fue hace rato, no se me volvió a aparecer.

Fabb: Menos mal, ya iba a ir con agua bendita hacia tu casa -rió-

Tu: ¿Y Sammy? -Pregunte ya en el comedor-

Pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa, así que me manejaba como si fuera mía.

Fabb: En la habitación, preparando las películas, alquilamos unas de terror como las que te gustan a ti y una de romance para suavizar el miedo y no tener pesadillas luego. -reímos- Ya vamos.

Cuando llegamos a su cuarto Sammy estaba saliendo con tres estuches de películas en sus manos y una manta colgando.

Sammy: Hola _ -Me sonrío- ¿Me ayudas con esto?

Tome la manta y salí hacia los sillones.

Tu: ¿Dormiremos en la sala?

Fabb: No, al menos que lo quieran así, solo veremos las películas porque el DVD esta aquí.

Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y nos sentamos acurrucadas en el sillón frente a la TV que estaba esperando para reproducir la peli, Sammy volvía de la cocina con un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz. Se sentó a mi lado, dejándome en el medio. Nos cubrimos de la cintura para abajo con la manta y apretamos 'play' en dirección al equipo. No se crean, también apagamos las luces.

Tu: ¿Cuales alquilaron?

Sammy: Invocación que es la de ahora, Rojo Sangre y Enamorándome de ti.

Fabb: Ya cállense, déjenme escuchar -Dijo mientras agarraba un puñado de palomitas-

Tu: Esta en los comerciales de entrada -Me quejé-

Fabb: Pero yo los quiero oír igual -Insistió-

Sammy: De acuerdo, como sea.

Luego de 6 horas vimos las tres películas, la mejor fue la de romance, jamás me decepcione tanto con un film de terror como la dos anteriores. Quería terror flotando en el aire de la noche y las películas no me lo habían dado, mis primas concordaban conmigo.

Sammy: ¿Que tal si jugamos a la Ouija?

Fabb: Que asco, mamá lo saco del basurero de otra persona cuando se dio cuenta de que podía hacer una artesanía con eso.

Tu: No importa, tiene todas las piezas y el tablero está sano, ¿cierto?

Sammy: Completamente, no sé porque lo habrán desechado.

Fabb: ¡Duh! Es un juego diabólico, a que se les apareció el diablo entonces se asustaron y lo tiraron.

Tu: Linda excusa, pero si hubiera sido así yo en su lugar hubiera quemado el juego entero y luego largar lejos de mi casa sus cenizas.

Sammy: Se ve que no lo hicieron, así que quedaron malditos.

Tu: Capaz.

Fabb: Ya _* cálmate, es solo un juego. Solo lo usaremos un rato, para ponerle miedo a la noche, algo que esas películas no lograron hacer.

Tenía razón, las tres queríamos algo de acción, ese juego no era bueno pero mi miedo al aburrimiento o dormirme a las 3am en una ''pijamada'' y correr el riesgo de ser víctima de alguna broma era peor, así que accedí.

Tu: De acuerdo, solo un rato.

Sammy: Ok, traeré el juego.

A los minutos volvió con un tablero lleno de letras, números y las palabras 'si' y 'no' escritos en él y por supuesto la ouija que señalaba todas las letras.

Lo abrimos sobre la mesita baja de la sala y nos pusimos a su alrededor.

Fabb: ¿Y ahora qué?

Tu: Pongan un dedo cada una sobre la ouija -Lo hicimos-

Sammy: ¿Ahora?

Tu: Hay que invocar a un espíritu.

Silencio.

Tu: ¿Y bien? ¿Quién hablará?

Fabb: Yo no. -Se apresuro a decir-

Sammy: No me mires a mí, yo solo hablare para hacerle mis preguntas.

Tu: No se vale, siempre tengo que ser la valiente -Me quejé-

Fabb: Please, primis -Rogó- Nadie hace estas cosas mejor que tu, ni siquiera los curas.

Suspire.

Tu: Esta bien -Cerré los ojos- Si hay alguna clase de ser sobrenatural rondando por esta casa o por su cercanía, le ordeno que se presente y responda a todas nuestras preguntas.

La ouija no se movió. Espere. Tampoco. Volví a esperar. Nada. Fabb resoplo. Despegue un ojo y mire hacia la mesita. Nada había cambiado, todo estaba como antes de que cerrara los ojos.

Sammy: Espíritu cercano, te lo ordenamos, preséntate -Dijo con voz autoritaria-

Nada.

Fabb: Ya, maldito, arrastra tu trasero aquí, queremos divertirnos. -Se quejo-

Se movió.

Fabb se sobresalto sorprendida y Sammy rió.

Tu: ¿De qué te ríes?

Sammy: Es que sin querer al acomodarme moví la ouija y asuste a Fabb -Se rió y la otra la miro mal-

Fabb: No me parece gracioso, estúpida. Esto es una farsa hagamos algo más divertido.

Sammy: Hey, yo quiero mi dosis de terror, intentémoslo una vez más, vamos _* di algo.

No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no solo lo hacía por ellas sino por mí, yo también quería divertirme y conversar con un fantasma, a lo mejor era alguien conocido. Eso me animo así que decidí pronunciar un conjuro que escuche decir a mi abuela.

Tu: Con el poder de duendes y hadas… -Mis primas me miraron extrañadas pero yo continué- Con el poder de espectros y fantasmas, preséntate ante tu llamada o que el mismo diablo lo haga si tu osas rechazar la charla de tu potente invocadora que te busca hasta en las llamas.

Fabb: Vaya, eso hasta rimo…

No pudo terminar, todas las luces que habíamos dejado encendidas en otras habitaciones parpadearon y luego se apagaron dejando solo la tenue luz de la sala, alumbrando el tablero y un poco nuestras caras en shock, las puertas de la casa comenzaron a cerrarse con mucha fuerza dejando un ruido sordo, la ouija se estaba moviendo deletreando las palabras que estábamos esperando leer, aunque ya no me sentía segura de eso pero ya era tarde. Lo que sea que invoque ya estaba aquí, él mismo lo dijo.

_''Estoy Aquí''_

**_To Be Continued._**

**_Sayo~_**


End file.
